Savages
by DenLilleViking
Summary: Nadine Walker, a homicide detective from Chicago is sent to solve a murder in Mystic Falls. Needless to say, supernatural trouble ensues. [[AU Story - Mature Content]]
1. Chapter 1

The girl lay motionless upon a stained, filthy mattress. Her eyes were wide open. Unmoving. The one room apartment housed nothing but that dead girl, that mattress and a rusty, old sink. There was no bed; no television, no shelves, no toilet; it reeked of old food, of sweat and unshifted filth. The smells alone were enough to make one's stomach turn. Debris littered the floor; cigarette butts and broken liquor bottles, and in the far left corner lay a used condom. The girl was clad in a short, black dress, barely reaching the top of her thighs, and torn fishnet stockings clung to her skinny legs. Across her pale neck blue bruises had blossomed in the distinct shape of fingers, the fingers that had squeezed the life out of her days earlier. Her small breasts peeked out from the top of her dress, both of them covered in bloodied, savage bitemarks where the flies now gathered to feast and lay their eggs. Her full lips were chapped and slightly parted, allowing a glimpse of yellowing teeth damaged from excessive use of narcotics and tobacco. A rookie police officer keeled over to relieve himself of his breakfast, the scent of bile mingling with that of the decomposing corpse burned itself to everybody's memory and refused to let go.

It had been two years, and Nadine still remembered that crime scene as if it was yesterday. The victim, a young prostitute unknown to the Chicago police up until her death, was identified as Shirley Audette. She was to be the first in a long line of unsolved rapes and murders that Nadine had been assigned to work. The next month, another woman fell prey to the mysterious killer. Marielle Archambault, a jewellery store clerk , was found dead in her apartment. Her bra and pantyhose had been ripped, and her breasts were decorated with bite marks, just as the first victim's had been. Dental impressions and sperm samples proved the murders had been convicted by the same man, and as they did not know his name, the papers begun calling him "The Vampire Rapist." Another three women would to die within the next following months, and with every corpse found, the more Nadine's anger grew. Who was this man? Why could they not find him? A psychopath for certain, with a fetish for rough sex, biting and asphyxiation, his constant escapes proved him to be most cunning. Never had she wanted to capture a perpetrator this badly. But then, everything stilled. No more murders. It was as if The Vampire Rapist had vanished. Until...

* * *

Nadine had just settled down at her desk with a cup of steaming hot coffee when Michael Gates, her close friend and fellow detective tapped her on the shoulder. The nudge to her slight frame nearly made Nadine spill the caffeinated beverage in her possession, and earned Mike a scowl from her amber eyes as she carefully put the styrofoam mug on her desk. Mike grinned, that crooked grin he claimed could "charm the knickers off a nun", clearly amused by Nadine's displeased disposition.

"Wipe that glower from your face, lass. Captain wants to see us."

Nadine groaned upon hearing this. Captain Rodgers rarely summoned his officers to commend them on a job well done, and as she pushed her chair back and rose to her feet, she mentally prepared for a scolding. At least she wasn't alone this time, and she took some comfort in having Mike at her side. Mike took the lead and knocked confidently on the Captain's office door. Few moments later, Jack Rodgers' hoarse voice rung out and granted permission for them to come inside. The office was dull, and correctly reflected its owner's personality. The blinds were drawn before the windows despite a beautiful view of the city outside, keeping the sun from entering and showering the entire room in glum light provided by an old desk lamp. Everything was lined neatly, from books to files to his framed diplomas, and no decorations or family photos could be seen. Captain Rodgers were sat behind his mahogany desk and made no attempt at getting to his feet to greet his employees. He examined them both over the rim of his glasses, and his bushy eyebrows that never seemed to remain still shot skyward.

"Walker. Gates." Rodgers addressed them, his wrinkled, old fingers folded beneath his chin. "I just received a phone call from my colleague, Captain Davies, down in Virginia. Apparently, there's been a string of gruesome murders occurring in various small towns all over the state. Most recently-..." He paused, leaned forward and scrutinized the notepad placed before him, eventually settling back in his chair again. "...Mystic Falls. I want you down there." Nadine looked at Mike who remained silent at her side, her smooth brow furrowing in slight confusion. They had never been sent out of state to work a case before.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but may I ask why?" Attempting to compose a humble position despite her hands settling on her hips, Nadine searched the Captain's face for clues as to why the Chicago police needed to aid the state of Virginia, and more specifically, why she and Mike had been chosen to do so. Rodgers pursed his lips until they seemed to vanish within his mouth, clearly not pleased Nadine had interrupted, yet he offered no punishment and simply fixed her with his gaze.

"The Vampire Rapist is back."


	2. Chapter 2

"Glad you could make it. Wish we would have met under different circumstances, though." Sheriff Forbes turned to look at Nadine over her shoulder before opening the refrigerator door, proceeding by pulling out a metal slab where the Vampire Rapist's most recent victim lay. A blue sheet covered the female from head to toe, until the Sheriff gently tugged it aside to reveal the corpse's face. She was young. Eighteen years, or perhaps even younger. Her eyes were closed, and those pale lips that had been drained of blood curved slightly as if she had died smiling. All in all, she looked peaceful. But Nadine knew her death had been anything but.

Nadine and Mike had arrived in Mystic Falls just a few hours earlier, and after a quick trip to The Crow Bed & Breakfast to freshen up, the detectives had parted ways to get to work. Mike had gone to the local police station to gather the information the officers had already collected, and would hopefully catch up and meet Nadine at the morgue when he finished.

"She's so young," Nadine noted, a distinct sadness lacing her voice. These cases were always heartbreaking. The ones were the victims were children and teenagers, just starting their lives to have their promising futures ripped away.

"Yeah. She was." Sheriff Forbes agreed. "Same age as my daughter. They used to play together as children." Her brow creased as she observed the dead girl, and Nadine could tell she was struggling to keep her composure. No doubt she was invaded by the unwelcome mental images of her own daughter being laid on this slab. Shifting uncomfortably in her leather boots, Nadine pressed her lips together in a thin line while allowing the Sheriff a moment to recover, but eventually felt compelled to push on.

"The victim's name?" She asked, reaching over to the table of sterile instruments to help herself to a latex glove. It was obviously meant for a male, and didn't fit Nadine's hand as snuggly as she had hoped, yet it would still serve its purpose.

"Victoria Donovan." The Sheriff informed as Nadine pulled the sheets further back to inspect whatever damage had been done to the young girl's body. "She went by Vicky." The savage bitemarks covering Vicky's breasts were an exact match to those on the other victims, and according to the report left by forensic pathologist, they belonged to the same man. Nadine shuddered.

"So, your Captain told me these kinds of murders have been happening in Chicago as well? Same man?" Sheriff Forbes queried, pushing her blonde, cropped bangs from her forehead with the back of her hand. Her fingers came away moist. Even down in the morgue, the summer heat seemed unbearable.

Nadine nodded, biting the insides of her cheeks as she covered poor Vicky up with the sheet again. The fact these murders had been happening over a period of two years, and the Chicago PD still hadn't managed to catch the perpetrator, was a great shame on the entire department, and had left its officers a tad bitter. Nadine didn't know who she hated most - the killer, or herself for letting him outsmart her. "Yes. Five so far. Vicky is the first in almost a year, though." Discarding of the latex glove in a nearby trash can, Nadine took one last look at the cadaver before her, certain Vicky Donovan's face would be eternally etched to her memory. Just like the others.

* * *

Once back in her rental car, Nadine followed Sheriff Forbes directions to the local graveyard where Vicky Donovan's body had been found. It was a fairly short drive, but she had managed to text Mike her current location and asked him to meet her there instead. Honestly, she was surprised her partner took so long at the police station. The lazy bastard had just come back from a three week vacation, and already he was complaining of how exhausted he was.

Parking and abandoning her vehicle, Nadine slipped her phone down her back pocket and started into the cemetery. It was eerily quiet, which was how a graveyard was supposed to be, she supposed. But still. Not a sound. Not even a bird chirping from the nearby forest. A thick fog covered the yellowing grass now that the sun was close to setting, and the temperature was dropping. According to the Sheriff, the woods behind the cemetery was a common hangout for the local teens. The ones that used drugs and alcohol, anyway.

Manoeuvring her way through crooked headstones without disturbing the dead, Nadine peered at the forest line where the trees blocked out any residual daylight. She was reluctant to examine the area alone, and briefly considered waiting for Mike to join her. But who knew how long it would take for him to get his ass in gear and get here? The killer was still out there. Perhaps planning his next attack. Nadine was tired of waiting.

Like she had expected, the forests were too dark for her to feel completely safe, and even once she located a path to follow, she could feel her heart thrash wildly beneath her ribcage. Dodgy street alleys and shady apartments inhabited by criminals never coaxed this kind of reaction from Nadine. But the frightening, abandoned woods made her innards squirm with nervous anticipation. Good thing she had her gun holstered to her hip. Just in case.

_Snap._ The sound of a twig breaking made Nadine jump, and she whirled about in the direction of the echo, squinting through the darkness to locate the source. Nothing. "Don't be such a pussy," she scolded herself quietly. Probably just some animal. A bird, or a deer, or...

She withdrew her gun from its holster, the weapon she was so skilled with providing Nadine with a sense of security she wouldn't have been able to feel otherwise, and continued. Up ahead a clearing could be seen, littered with ruins of buildings that had probably graced this land many years ago. It was brighter here. Easier to see.

Just as Nadine made to put her gun away, something impossibly hard and powerful slammed into her from behind, knocking her face-first to the forest ground. Pain. It was all she could think of. The intense ache that had suddenly taken hold of her entire body. She felt as though her every bone had been crushed by the impact of her attacker, and as something warm ran down her back, Nadine suspected she was bleeding.

Heavy footfalls sounded from behind her, making the ground tremble, and Nadine with it. A feral growl soon followed, and though every fibre of her being shouted at her to run, Nadine disobeyed and turned over to face the danger. The mere act of rolling over onto her back took all the strength she possessed, and as she gazed up into a pair of large, terrifying eyes accompanied by monstrous teeth, Nadine didn't even manage to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hiya, stranger." Nadine's pale eyelids fluttered open at the sound of Mike's voice. He was standing beside her hospital bed, peering down at her wounded form with a goofy expression plastered all over his handsome face. As Nadine came to, she could feel Mike's warm breath fan across her skin, irritating her sensitive sense of smell and making her groan. Someone had been eating onions.

"Ugh. Get away from me, you big brute!" Nadine pressed the palm of her hand against Mike's firm chest, pushing him away and sitting up at the same time. She winced. A dull ache in her chest turned intense as she moved, and five of Nadine's fingers cupped against her rubs in an attempt to relieve the pressure. A groan parted with her lips without permission, causing Mike's brow to furrow in concern as he observed her carefully.

"You had me worried, lass." He admitted moments later, folding his muscular arms across his chest. The sun seeped in through a window behind him and the light hit him perfectly, somehow managing to illuminate his every flawless feature; he looked like a Greek god. "What were you thinking going out into those forests by yourself?"

Nadine scowled, gently swinging her legs from over the edge of the bed to plant her feet on the floor. It was freezing cold, and sent a shiver down her spine. "I was thinking I'm a talented cop who can take care of herself. It's not like I was confronting a suspect." Chestnut eyes scanned the bedside table where someone had put Nadine's watch and cell phone, and then on the chair where her bloodied clothes hung. She wasn't sure how long she'd been in the hospital, but judging by the fact it was daytime, it had to be at least twelve hours. Nadine felt annoyed. Someone should have woken her up before now. She was wasting precious time.

"You put yourself in harms way, Nad." Mike matched her scowl, and somehow Nadine knew his was far more intimidating than hers. "If I had been with you, maybe this wouldn't have happened." He reached out and tapped the back of Nadine's left shoulder with his fingers, a jolt of pain shooting through her every nerve as he did.

"Ouch! What the hell, dude?" Nadine gasped, her own hand coming to examine the source of her agony as she looked at Mike accusingly. Slender digits skimmed over bandaged skin, every single touch causing her to jerk in agony. Were those stitches she felt? The faint memory of monstrous eyes flashed before Nadine's mind, and sudden fear coiled about her insides.

"A mountain lion." Mike explained. "They think you were attacked by a mountain lion. You're lucky it didn't kill you. If I hadn't found you..." He sighed and averted his gaze in a way that made Nadine feel shameful of her actions. Perhaps she had been selfish in wandering off on her own. Too obsessed with catching the killer who haunted her dreams.

With a lot of effort, Nadine managed to stifle a whimper as she slipped out of bed, adamant that her injury would not stop her from working. Mike watched her with disapproval written all over his handsome features, but he didn't protest. He knew better. "You're right. I was unprepared, and acted rashly. It won't happen again." She ensured him as she placed both hands atop his shoulders, gently spinning him around to face the wall while she got dressed.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you've learned from the case file?"

An hour later, Nadine stood in the driveway of a grand mansion, examining the intimidating building with scepticism. According to Mike, Vicky Donovan's body had been found by the house's youngest resident during a party; a teenager by the name of Stefan Salvatore. The police of Mystic Falls had questioned him shortly after the incident, but had received very little useful information from the boy, and after some consideration, Nadine had decided to meet him for herself.

Mike had traveled a few blocks away to have a chat with Stefan's girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, who apparently had been with him when the body was found. If they were lucky, the kids would have seen something that could lead them to the Vampire Rapist. Nadine refused to believe he could commit every murder without a flaw. Someone must have seen something.

Knocking on the front door, Nadine readied her badge for the civilians' inspection and listened as approaching footsteps sounded from inside. A small part of her was dreading this. Rich people always believed themselves to be above the law, always thought they could buy and bribe their way out if incriminating situations, and Nadine prayed Stefan and his parents wouldn't be of this sort. It made her sick.

The door opened shortly after to reveal a young man, perhaps in his early twenties, with raven black hair and piercing, blue eyes. He smiled as his gaze landed upon Nadine's porcelain features. Not a friendly smile, but the lewd kind that caused a pink tint to stake its claim on Nadine's cheeks, while also filling her with the urge to punch him. He was ridiculously handsome. And cocky. She could tell by his stance; leaning against the door jamb with his arms folded across his chest, those icy eyes traveling over Nadine's body as if he could see right through her clothes. "Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Detective Walker from the Chicago police. Is Stefan Salvatore here? I have a few questions I need to ask him." Nadine flashed the man her badge, and in an instant his demeanour changed from intrigued to defensive. He straightened up, his jaw clenching dangerously as he continued to observe her.

"Stefan's not home, I'm afraid." The man said, and contrary to his statement he didn't sound sorry at all. Silence ensued, and Nadine was on the verge of asking where she would be able to find this Stefan when the man spoke again. "He should be home any minute, though, if you wanna come inside and wait."

Nadine hesitated. She felt as though she'd just been invited into the lion's den. For some reason, this man made her feel uneasy. Yet the overwhelming curiosity to see the house from the inside, and the strong desire to find a new lead in the case, made her accept. "Sure. Thanks." She said plainly and stepped across the threshold into the darkness. As Nadine tucked her badge away, the man closed the door behind her and gestured to the parlour further in with a charming grin.

"Can I offer you a drink while you wait?"


End file.
